User blog:Angella (Loves Eclaire)/Meghan Goldsworthy pt 14
“Meg,” Adam said, he was talking kind of quiet, like he was afraid he would scare me. He crouched down next to me. I let him wrap his arms around me, He pulled my head up but when he tried to look in my eyes, I pulled away. “Mom! I need to talk to you in the hall now!” He said, and I had never heard him sound so angry. His mom followed him into the hall. When the door closed I stood up and grabbed Adam’s phone. I texted Eli to hurry, I couldn’t stay here any longer. I could hear them outside the door arguing. “Mom what the heck were you doing? You saw what you did to her!” “She’s a drug addict Adam, I can’t have you hanging out around her.” I cried, I had caused so much trouble for him. “Why was she here Adam?” Just tell me that.” When Adam didn’t answer her she spoke again. “I was right! She was using drugs and was trying to hide out here.” “No mom, she was here because she came home and was alone! She ran here to try and keep herself safe! She is trying so hard and you’re the person ruining it for her! You know what; Eli told me she cried for two hours after you came to get me from the hospital. YOU are the one who is bringing HER down!” He threw open the door, and slammed and locked it. Mrs. Torres knocked, but he didn’t do anything. He sat beside me, and didn’t talk. After awhile I heard someone shouting, then footsteps running to the room, the door flew open. Eli ran in, he looked livid. I stood up and he grabbed my arm. He dragged me out of the house and to his car. “WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU WERE DOING? DO YOU HAVE ANY IDEA HOW WORRIED I WAS” He yelled, then he hugged me, and I started to cry. “What happened? Meghan what happened?” He looked at me. “Mrs. Torres.” I said, I climbed in to the car and shut the door. He looked at me through the glass them walked around and climbed in. “Where’s Clare?” “At home, with our mothers, who by the way are just as freaked out as I am?” He said, I leaned against the window and ran my hand through my hair. “Do you want to talk about it?” He asked. “No, I don’t.” I said, and we were silent the rest of the way home. The moment he parked the car I ran up to my room not saying anything to my frantic mothers and Clare. I opened the bedside drawer. I pulled out the bottle of sleeping pills, I didn’t care if they made me sick or not. I just wanted to sleep. I opened the bottle and shook a pill into my hand. “What do you think you’re doing?” Clare hit the bottle and I dropped it, small white pills going everywhere. “Clare!” I said, dropping to my knees trying to pick them up. “What was that about?” I looked up at her. “What are those,” She said, grabbing the bottle from my hands, and looked at it. “Sleeping pills, why do you have these Meghan?” “I haven’t been able to sleep since, you know. So the choice is to either sleep for 15 minutes at a time with horrible nightmares, or drugs that make me sick and sleep like the dead and feel like I’m still on heroin!” I screamed at her. Her eyes grew wide, and I felt bad. “Meghan, I’m so sorry,” She hugged me; both of us were tearing up. “What happened today?” I told her about my day. She like me was surprised by the kind actions of Bianca. We sat together on my bed, her leaning against the baseboard, and me the headboard. When I told her about Mrs. Torres she gasped. “That’s crossing the line,” She said, my eyes filled with tears again. “So what are you going to do?” “I want Adam. I can’t be away from him; he’s my best friend, possibly my boyfriend. But his mother hates me.” I crawled under the covers. Clare crawled in next to me. “I get it, I know Adam feels the same way. Just maybe don’t see him within a 20 mile radius of his mother.” I laughed. “Clare your amazing,” I said, I was so tired, tired of everything, I just wanted to sleep. '' Hey guys, next part i want to have another degrassi charecter that i havnt written about yet in it. Any suggestions???'' Category:Blog posts